A Little Cliché
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: Love is hard...especially with all the clichés you have to put up with, such as a suspicious spouse and a maybe-not-really unfaithful husband. And his best friend. NaruSasu and SasuNaru main pairing One-shot


A/N: Though my aspirations of writing perhaps at least one decent piece of work are becoming slimmer and slimmer with each passing hour, day, and week…I cannot help but to inspired, awestruck, and left speechless as well as immobilized by the works of authors far greater than I can ever, and hope, to be. So, I write and attempt my best. Just like practicing, in hopes of successfully playing my small, simple instrument in this world composed of the greatest symphonies.

As far as the cliché plot goes, I apologize that I couldn't come up with anything better :P

Warning: NaruSasu, SasuNaru, SakuSasu (one-sided), and HinaNaru (somewhat-not-really-one-sided), KakaSaku (friendship…sort of) Slight OOC, Lemon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, as far as I know.

**

The distinct sent of alcohol, sweat, and cheap cologne lingers in the atmosphere. Slurred and raucous voices overpower the loud, dirty song played in the bar's P.A. On one end of the bar, a woman is unsuccessfully attempting to decline a rather persistent pursuer's offer. The man a few seats away from her is swirling on his chair, drunken without a care in the world. He spills his drink, which was lazily dangling from his unsteady hand, and a woman with appalled jade eyes scowled at the sight. She moved hurriedly away from the drunk, in hopes of keeping her expensive designer shoes spotless and undamaged. She was certain that the scent of cheap beer and smoke had done their damage to her clothes, however.

Haruno, Sakura, a wealthy socialite, as well as the wife of a prestigious heir to a powerful company, is in a bar. A sleazy one, in her personal opinion. Then again, any place where such shameless acts are committed are dubbed so by her. If one might ask why such a person, brought up in a world of expensive cuisine and elegant wear, is currently waiting anxiously, if not impatiently, in a bar, the answer is not to meet a secret lover. Nor is the answer because she thrived for the thrill and excitement. No. It is because she is waiting for her husband. Only, her _dear_ husband isn't expecting her.

Uchiha, Sasuke. Heir to earlier said powerful company and husband to Haruno, Sakura. The man, though the couple did not (by choice) share the last name, wedded a little more than a year ago. It was a cold December, and the memory struck an icicle in Sakura's heart. On the day of supposed wedded bliss, Sasuke's eyes remained cold and indifferent, as he spoke his vows. His 'I do.', was spoken in a clear voice. Though, the voice was easily described as robotic and monotone. Sakura was not focusing on that, however. She was simply in bliss, as the man of her dreams accepted a marital bond between them. Their families were wealthy, but a bond such as marriage would forge ties and attain more wealth. So, yes. Their marriage was arranged. And Sakura didn't think twice of that fact. All that mattered was that she was wedded to Sasuke.

Only Sasuke didn't exactly feel the same way.

He accepted the proposal without hesitancy. And, when he brought his lips to Sakura's anxious, perfectly formed pink, Sakura detected a slight tremor as they pressed their lips together, the kiss anointing them as husband and wife. She thought it was a response to pleasure or happiness. But, this day, she found, and could no longer deny the truth.

It was a tremor of regret.

She suspected Sasuke of being unfaithful. The perfect man that she was wedded to had broken his vow and found another. Sakura found it hard to believe. She also found it harder to deny. Late nights at work became a pattern. Broken dates and countless dinners alone led her to the decision of tracking Sasuke down herself. Needless to say, it did not go well at all.

The man she married is crafty and skilled in many arts. One of them being able to cover his tracks. After all, his father's company is built upon these skills. It helped them stay on top.

Her attempt to scour through his things came up empty. She found no strange messages on his cell, nor did she find any lipstick marks or the scent of perfume on his shirts. She was used to Sasuke's somewhat-obsessive tendencies of tidiness, so she should have known the search would be in vain.

So, she opted to call a private detective. At that time, it seemed silly to call a professional for help, but when Sasuke came home one night with a strange look on his face (Was it excitement? Was it pleasure?), there was no other option.

She called a service and met with Hatake, Kakashi the next day. The man was odd, wearing a mask to conceal his lower face. She questioned it, but the look the man sent blatantly told her he wouldn't say anything. The fedora he wore, which in truth made Sakura question her choice, shadowed his left eye. It was lightly tilted, uncovering grey hair. He constantly carried, what appeared to be a smut novel made her uneasy with her decision as well. However, he got a lead. In less than a day. With that being said, one should never judge a book by its cover. Except smut novels. She still sent him wary looks everytime he ignored her to read another chapter in his book…

Kakashi told her that he would shadow Sasuke for awhile to gather more information. She persisted in just confronting him, but he wouldn't allow it. He said that if what he heard about Sasuke was true, the man would ease his way out of the situation and provide any evidence that would counter his findings. After all, Sasuke was apparently infamous for fabricating.

That was a week ago. And now? It was time for Sakura to meet the hussy that stole her man. Or better yet, find the poor girl and tell her that the bastard was playing with both of their hearts. Either way, someone was going to get pounded.

"He should be here in a few minutes."

Sakura jumped at least a foot in the air, though as drunk as the crowd was, no one really paid mind to it. "Where did you come from?! And don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

The grey-haired man shrugged, returning to his novel. "Back door. I know the guy who owns this place. As for scaring you…" he circled a small path and gazed blankly at the front entrance. "You might want to get that out of your system now. The sight you're about to witness…" He stopped once more to face her with a hard, grey eye, as the fedora still concealed the other. "Might give you a heart-attack."

The small bell at the front door chimed as the music changed to another song. All the noise seemed to go deaf in her ears; a blinding spotlight shining through the dim lights of the bar seemed to descend on the two figures as her husband, Uchiha, Sasuke, stepped through the door. With a man.

**

To ease the minds of people, no. Uchiha Sasuke was not sleeping with another man. That man, namely Uzumaki, Naruto, was not some party boy who showed the uptight Uchiha how to have some real fun. Uchiha, Sasuke and Uzumaki, Naruto were not intimate. Save for one drunken kiss which left them both red from embarrassment and eyes clouded with need. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, after all, that the idiot couldn't hold his alcohol nearly as well as Sasuke could. It also wasn't his fault that he was attracted to the blond moron. The very hot blond moron.

And, from that heated kiss, which eventually led to a make-out session in an alley behind the bar, Sasuke found that the moron was attracted to him as well. The thick member poking him in the thigh said it all.

Apart from what some might think, they did not go to some motel to finish what they had started, nor did they choose to finish it in the alley (Sasuke's personality made it impossible for that ever happening). After a few gasps of air, Sasuke responsibly, albeit grudgingly, pushed Naruto off of him and proceeded to pull him into the bar, sit him down on the stool, and give him a glass of water.

Naruto, who seemed to have miraculously sobered, asked him, "Why'd you stop?"

The pale man merely looked at him with a bland expression. "You have a wife."

Yes. Uzumaki, Naruto is indeed married. To Uzumaki, Hinata, formerly known as Hyuuga, Hinata before their wedding. "So do you", he pointed out.

"Yes, but you love your wife."

And with that, Sasuke realized that somewhere along the way, he had made a mistake. And perhaps both of them had.

They didn't meet for the first time in the bar, and then somehow, something just clicked between them. No, Sasuke and Naruto were friends. Old friends. Before Sasuke moved to a new city, as his father's company expanded, he attended the same school Naruto did. They hated eachother at first sight and even more at first contact.

Though, that first contact did end up with their first (both of them refuse to acknowledge it as official) kiss. But that story is for another day.

When they grew older, they began to grow closer; Naruto being one of Sasuke's few real friends. And Sasuke, being one of the few people that actually began to tolerate his behavior accepted the friendship too. Though the memories were hazy and some faces long forgotten, Sasuke had remembered Hinata as well, and was pleased to hear that she finally won Naruto's heart after all those years of trying to capture his attention. Well, he would have been pleased, if it weren't for the pestering jealousy that clawed at his throat.

Jealousy? Yes, it was jealously. Though, he couldn't quite put a word for it until that drunken kiss.

Naruto had moved from their small town shortly after marrying Hinata. Coincidentally, he was reunited with Sasuke after more than ten years apart. The boisterous, mischievous boy had grown to be an honest, dependable man with a sunny attitude with a certain charm to him. The obnoxious and holier-than-thou personality of Sasuke's had evolved to be cunning, dignified, and devilishly desirable. Though, when they met, it was like they were twelve all over again.

Naruto had teased Sasuke's uptight attitude which hadn't changed (something Naruto was secretly happy about), and Sasuke proceeded to make snarky remarks about Naruto's childish behavior and overall idiocy. The teasings and remarks which escalated to 'playfully' smacking and punching eachother on the arm (as well as other areas, including the face) got them both kicked out of the restaurant before the waiter came to take their order. Sasuke swore Naruto would wake up missing an arm if that incident ever got out in public. Naruto merely chuckled and suggested to go someplace else.

So, they went to the next best place to Naruto could think of to 'catch up'. A bar. Sasuke, being Sasuke, vehemently refused, though Naruto convinced him to go after arguing that they 'could kick eachother's asses and no one would probably give a damn'. Sasuke silently agrees, though normally, he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that. And that was how the bar became somewhat a meeting place for them.

It was some days after meeting Naruto again at the bar did he notice the wedding band on Sasuke's pale finger. He congratulated him and demanded to know who the lucky girl was. Though, somewhere back in the back of Sasuke's mind, he could faintly recognize the fake smile Naruto wore. Used to wear, anyways. Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head and told her it was a girl he met some years after he moved. Naruto nodded as he watched Sasuke absentmindedly trace the cold metal on his finger with an indescribable expression on those pale, elegant features.

Naruto knew from that simple gesture that Sasuke didn't love her. But, for the sake of his friend, he said nothing. Though, what scared him a little was that the thought of Sasuke not loving her somehow relieved him of something.

Their meetings continued, and Naruto often joked that it was like a sort of casual date. Though, Sasuke insisted that they pay for their own drinks. They conversed, laughed, reminisced the old times, talked about what's changed and what still refuses to. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke could feel those familiar walls around him collapse. What was odd about it was that he wasn't alarmed. He never could explain as to how Naruto affected his very being. He couldn't explain as to how it didn't frighten him in the least either. He was comfortable around him, and that was something he liked best about Naruto. However, things may have turned for the worse (or better. You never know) when Naruto made one little comment that sent their relationship spiraling head-first to unknown territory.

"I love it when you smile." And in Naruto's head, it took a little less than a moment to figure out that he had actually said that out loud.

Sasuke was taken aback by the comment, but nonetheless replied to ease the awkwardness. "Yes...well I don't exactly do it often."

Naruto chuckled, the tension momentarily forgotten. "Yeah, I can tell. You never did much as a kid either." He took a swig of beer before speaking again. "When do you smile, anyways? These moments have to be preserved!" he joked.

Sasuke merely shook his head before turning away. "I guess some things…never change."

In Naruto's usually dense mind, the meaning rang loud and clear. And in Naruto's mind, he felt his heart suddenly slow, creep to almost a stop. Only to have it hammer at such a speed that it threatened to break out of his chest plate.

_When I'm with you._

After that night, when he crawled to bed with the one woman that he loved, he couldn't help but think that the one man he _might_ love is lying in his bed just like he is right now. Before he could stop himself, he suddenly found himself wishing that he was there with him.

Somehow, some time after that incident, his mind made it clear that he loved Sasuke. And perhaps always had. But he wasn't going to go off and breaking any wedding vows. He had to make sure of something first.

Attraction and affection were some things he didn't worry about. His attraction to Sasuke was confirmed from the kiss they shared, and his affection for the other male developed since they were in grade school. He wasn't worried about them both being male. Naruto always suspected Sasuke of swinging the other way, since flirting women with large breasts never ceased to bring a scowl to his usual stoic face. Naruto wasn't worried about his sexuality either. He admired beauty, regardless of gender, and Sasuke is the paragon of the word. Elegant features, obsidian orbs that bore right to your soul, and a body that women and men alike would have died for. Naruto suspected that many did after news of Sasuke's wedding got out. He wasn't worried about mutual attraction either. After all, when Sasuke caught Naruto staring at him for quite some time, he usually smacked him in the head for doing it. Naruto allowed this, for the (very) cute pink blush that adorned his pale cheeks never faded after just a few seconds. And, from Naruto's staring, he was pleased to see that Sasuke had been staring at him as well. Regrettably, Sasuke would always look away when flustered black eyes met his own smirking blue. The red on his cheeks darkened a shade every time.

It seemed strange that the person he supposedly loved seemed to bring the worst out of him. He was sure he never acted in such a devious manner with anyone, including his wife. He supposed that he never needed to. But Sasuke was always a special case. And though the bastard brought out the absolute worst in him, he never failed to bring out the absolute best in him. They were rivals back in the old day, and still are. Sometimes, he thought it was completely impossible for anyone else to tolerate the other male, his attitude as well as his tendency to be somewhat (very) cold hearted. But, he supposed he wouldn't love Sasuke for anything other than what he is. Bastardliness and all.

So, he came with Sasuke to the bar once more, with hopes that some of this might go through Sasuke's seemingly impenetrable skull. And with some help from a friend, he just might.

**

Scandalized jade eyes followed the two males, mind still in utter disbelief. The grey-haired man behind her shook his head in sympathy. He emitted a slight grunt as he was dragged behind a crowd, away from the eyes of his client's husband and _mister._ Sakura grabbed his overcoat and brought the taller man to eye level. She could see his eye visibly twitch under her enraged gaze. "He's _gay?!_" The whispered question left Kakashi wondering whether or not he should have told her this in person before letting her see it for herself.

He straightened up, lightly smacking her hand away from his coat. "Apparently so." He took another look over someone's head to catch a glimpse of the pale raven, laughing slightly at something the blond had said. "Well, at least you now know why he never seemed to take interest in you."

The statement was supposed to lighten the mood.

It didn't.

Sakura practically growled a rather beast-like sound that made the investigator gulp before stomping over to her spouse. Despite the fear of losing his appendages, he grabbed the outraged woman before she made a scene. The murder in her eyes didn't leave as he tried to explain that a public confrontation would not only destroy Sasuke's reputation (the thought of it made Sakura grin rather evilly), but would destroy her's as well. Sakura calmed down after hearing the logic. Though, the spurned woman was still seething, so much so that Kakashi could have sworn smoke was coming out of her ears.

He ordered them a drink, hoping to placate her. Sakura was still glaring daggers at her husband, still flabbergasted at the thought that he found that _man_ more attractive than her. Though, in the back of her mind, so far back that she would deny every accusation that it was her mind at all, she secretly agreed with her husband. The man is quite drool-worthy. He was muscular, though he didn't seem at all intimidating. His blue eyes shone brightly, showing a sort of warmth towards the raven. She noticed the unusual scars that ran along his tan cheeks, and vaguely wondered whether or not Sasuke brushed his pale fingers along them, the colors or their skin tone contrasting perfectly. She watched curiously as he smiled affectionately at her husband, and she didn't miss the roll of his eyes and the small blush that formed on his cheeks.

Her heart almost stopped. Sasuke _blushed_?!

Kakashi set her drink down on the table and joined her watching the two men interact. He could tell that though Sakura was beyond the thirteen-gates-of-hell mad, she was also heartbroken. From the novels he had read, he knew a little something about romance. And he knew her relationship with the man she claims to love, lacked it. From the shocked expression of the woman, he could tell that Sasuke was completely indifferent to her. She described as Sasuke only having two facial expressions. The indifferent and callous one that she someday hoped to see past through, and the face he used when facing a rival company and its associates (and sometimes his brother). It was somewhat a cross between a glare of disapproval and a look of complete disgust.

By now, Sakura had counted at least five more expressions that she had never seen. She thought Sasuke was beautiful, despite his lack of emotions. She had long thought that emotions would shatter his porcelain face. She thought that when he showed emotion, the change would be slight, and hard to distinguish. Now, she saw she was wrong. The change was fluid, and the transition smooth. When Sasuke was irritated with the blond, he narrowed his eyes, giving him a flat look. She noticed a small scowl forming on his lips. When Sasuke smirked at him, despite the fact that it something that Sakura saw often, she could notice the fondness lingering in his eyes. The blond had accidentally bumped into another man, causing him to spill his drink over his blond hair. A second later, Sakura heard something that she thought she would never hear.

Sasuke laughed.

She bit her lip, hearing the sound. The sound was something she always dreamed of. She longed to hear Sasuke's laughter, making him happy, and for him to finally realize that she is the only one that could make him so. But, hearing that melodious laughter, though she yearned to his it after so long, she felt her heart break. She could tell that his companion loved it as much as she did. The blond smiled breathtakingly and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's shoulders and joined him. Seeing Sasuke elbow the man, but chuckling all the same, it brought Sakura to a realization.

And it was confirmed as she saw Sasuke smile. It wasn't one of complete joy or bliss, but one of simple happiness. The look of contentment that came with just being happy with someone that you wouldn't trade for the world. The look of seeing that the person beside you felt the same way. A look of serenity that brought Sakura's world crashing down and brought time to a halt. The small smile etched on Sasuke's pale lips and the unfamiliar warmth and softness in shining obsidian orbs made Sakura realize that someone so perfect wasn't meant for her. No one seemed right for him, except for that man, who sent Sasuke an adoring look before taking a drink. She envied that man, but could not bring herself to hate him. She made her– no…he wasn't her's, and he never was. He made _his _Sasuke smile. He made him happy. Something that seemed like such a simple task, although it was everything but. He made Sasuke happy, and in turn, he made Sasuke his.

Kakashi stopped watching the couple, and turned to see Sakura wipe away a tear with her finger. He could see the pain in her eyes. Though the bar remained just as loud and crowded, their attention remained focused. Sakura, focused on the heartbreaking scene before her, and Kakashi, who was feeling sympathy for the poor woman. He vaguely remembered reading something eerily similar to this… Ah well, he'll look through his collection to figure out the ending later.

Sakura's face grew red and her jaw dropped rather comically. He averted his attention back to the couple and couldn't help but smirk.

Naruto, undoubtedly drunk, seemed bent on harassing the raven. Kakashi chuckled as the blond brought his arms around Sasuke once more and whispered something in his ear. The pale man trembled slightly, blushing and scowling all the while. That seemed to please Naruto very much. He nuzzled against the pale neck, licking his lips at the tempting sight of smooth ivory skin. Sasuke's eyes widened and in less than a second, Naruto was on the floor, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach. Sasuke snorted.

_That ought to teach him not to bite me._

Kakashi laughed at the two, and Sakura found herself shaking her head, trying to suppress her giggles. They watched as the blond, who didn't seem at all deterred by Sasuke's violent response, sit back down on his seat as though nothing happened. Sasuke scooted away from him, which brought a pout from his companion. Blue eyes glinted mischievously as he scooted closer to the raven, determined in getting close physical contact.

This puzzled Sakura. If her husband was cheating on her with that man, why was he so bent on keeping everything so…_casual_? For as long as she had been watching them, Sasuke hadn't made one pass at him, and for someone who hadn't known him at all, it would just seem as though they were best friends out for a night of fun. But she knew Sasuke. Though as not as well as she would have hoped, the emotions in his eyes and actions were unmistakable. It was love. So why was her husband acting like such a prick?

Kakashi spoke, as if reading her mind. "You suspected of your husband loving another, correct?"

Sakura nodded, her gaze not leaving the two.

"Well, I proved he loved someone else. The man next to him. But, I never proved, nor found any evidence that he _physically_ loved him."

Sakura almost chocked on air. Her head snapped to the man beside her, eyes gleaming with the same murderous intent from earlier. "You mean…my husband…never…CHEATED ON ME?!?!"

The whole bar went quiet, as Kakashi cowered in fear as Sakura threatened to smack him with a rather large purse. "Now, now Ms. Haruno; there's no need to resort to vio– ack!"

The whole bar, minus Sasuke and Naruto, watched the amusing scene before them. After all, a rather petite young woman beating a rather creepy looking man with a designer purse is quite the sight. And the only reason as to why the raven and blond were not watching the scene was due to Naruto practically smothering and crushing Sasuke as he tried to pry him off. Back in the old days, Sasuke would have wriggled free from his grip him easily, but after a few years, a few inches, and pounds of pure muscle that have developed, it seemed that Sasuke was almost outmatched. 'Damn Naruto and his growth spurt…' He seemed to have said this out loud, as Naruto emanated a bark of laughter and tightened his arms around Sasuke's lean waist.

And during this sweet little scenario, Sakura was still beating the poor investigator with her over-sized purse. "Gah! What do you carry in there?! " His arms, shielding his face, were going to have bruises in the morning…"Rocks?!" Now, normally, he would have avoided her attacks, but he figured…he might as well get her to focus her anger on someone else. After all, the only thing Sasuke had done wrong was marry someone he didn't love.

"You…little…"She began to stop her venting, feeling suddenly drained. The crowd, losing interest once Sakura had ceased her assault, returned to their own affairs. Sakura took a seat and offered a hand to help the man up. He accepted it and sat beside her. A drop of wetness fell to her clenched hand resting on her lap. The investigator placed a comforting hand over her shoulder, knowing what was to come next. He had been in this business long enough to know.

"I think it's time you talk to him." Sakura wiped away her tears and nodded. She stood up and took a deep breath. She approached the couple, clearing her throat loudly as the blond cuddled against her husband's squirming form. Although, after this, she wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be her husband. After all, both of them deserve their own happiness, right?

Sasuke's eyes widened and froze. Naruto, sensing the tension, released Sasuke and stared at the beautiful young woman before him. It took only a moment to realize that this was Sasuke's wife.

Sakura smiled bitterly. At least she got one expression out of her stoic husband.

"Sakura."

**

Through his intellect, training, and teachings, Sasuke should have been used to getting out of uncomfortable situations. However, the situation of finding his wife right before him as his (hot) idiot of a friend is making a fool of himself and clinging to him like a child's teddy bear, was a situation that no one could have possibly prepared him for.

"Sakura." Well, at least the moron had gotten off of him.

"Sasuke, will you come with me? We need to talk." Her voice wavered slightly, and he gulped, knowing that she must have gotten the wrong idea. Nonetheless, he followed her. Naruto, understanding the predicament, remained where he was.

As they disappeared into the crowd, Kakashi took a seat beside him. Blue eyes were glued to the spot where Sasuke once sat. "How'd she take it?"

"She…was mad…that's to be expected."

Naruto winced. "Yeah…"

"But, she's more heartbroken than anything."

"Well, it's not like we've done–"

"She doesn't think you've done wrong. She's just realizing that she has wasted all this time chasing after someone that just couldn't feel the same." Kakashi's visible eye betrayed no emotion.

"Man…I suppose this is all my fault, eh?" Naruto leaned back in his seat, taking a sip out of his drink.

The investigator shrugged. "Not really. You just helped them realize that they weren't really meant for eachother."

"You really believe in that stuff?"

"No…but you never know, right?"

Naruto nodded absently.

The crowd started to dissipate, as the night wore on. Watching the people come and go, Naruto contemplated all that. Meant to be? He remembered a friend of his, Neji, also Hinata's cousin, who often ranted about destiny, and how one could not escape it. Was that all somehow connected with Sasuke? The boy that disappeared all those years ago, only have him thrown back into his life once more? Sasuke, Naruto decided, is an anomaly. He could never quite figure the bastard out, and that drew him to the man. Be it destiny, or something that was just written in his blood…he just knew he couldn't lose the other again. He wasn't a firm believer of destiny, and often tried to prove Neji wrong. And, after meeting Sasuke again, he still isn't. Maybe something, a force, a being, or whatever you chose to call it, brought him back to Sasuke, that didn't mean that he was _meant to be _with him. He loved Sasuke. He didn't need destiny to tell him that. He loved him for what's in his heart. And Naruto always followed his heart. Even when his brain is constantly beating the crap out of him for making such decisions.

"You sure you want to follow through with this?" Kakashi, who had known Naruto for quite some time since his move to the city, was generally concerned with the whole situation.

Naruto, knowing that one little mistake would end everything, was more than willing. He could say he was sorry for the woman, but he can't say he regretted the action. They both needed to realize that their marriage was going nowhere. "Of course…you said so yourself, they don't seem to–"

"I don't mean that. I mean…" He turned to face the blond and looked him square in the eye. "What about your own marriage?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. He had been thinking about this for quite some time. He can't say he doesn't love Hinata…he did. Very much so. And she loved him, possibly more than he could imagine. But…was it wrong to say that he loved Sasuke more?

**

Sakura faced the man she claimed she loved. The man, whom at first sight had taken her heart. The man who she promised to make him happy, no matter what. And tonight, she was finally going to fulfill that promise.

"Sakura…" the voice seemed too different from the tone she usually heard. It almost made her happy to hear that he actually cared.

"Sasuke…I think it's time we went our separate ways." Her voice, despite the unsettling emotion at the pit of her stomach, was clear and forward. The small room, kept for storage in the bar, echoed around them. Kakashi, thankfully, had arranged with the bar owner to keep the room open, for a confrontation in front of dozens of people in the crowded bar wouldn't be best.

"Sakura…it's not…"

"It's not what I think?" She laughed bitterly. "Sasuke, that's really cliché." Teardrops threatened to fall, causing her to pause and take a breath. "I know. You did nothing wrong. Well, except maybe marrying me…"

"Sakura–"

"No!" Sasuke stepped back, uncertain what to do. "You…you've always done the talking…now, listen to me." She took another shaky breath, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "You love him. Now, before you start denying it, just know you can't. You love him, Sasuke. That much I can see."

The dim light in the room flickered slightly, the ominous tension increasing. Before Sasuke could open his mouth, Sakura beat him to it once more.

"Do you believe that if you truly love someone, you'd do anything for them?" The question threw him off. He was suspecting some sort of accusation. After a few seconds of silence, Sakura spoke again. "Answer the question." It wasn't a request. It was a whispered demand, from a woman on the verge of breaking down.

"Well, that would depend–"

"This is a 'yes' or 'no' question, Mr. Uchiha. I'm not one of your clients, employees, or company rivals. It's not complicated, is it? Tell me. Yes? Or no?"

"Yes." The answer took no more than ten seconds to exit his mouth.

"Then, don't you agree that a divorce would suffice?"

"Sakura, how does that make any sense?" Confusion was evident in his dark eyes. Was it always that easy to see his emotions? Or was it that way because he was with that blond haired man awhile ago?

"Sakura?" The woman in question paced around the small room, gliding her fingers along the bottles and barrels of alcohol.

She stopped when she made almost a complete circle, and found herself face to face with the man she loved. She realized she hadn't been this close to him in months, perhaps even since their wedding day. "It makes sense…because I love you…" She brought her hand to cup the side of his face. She could feel the satin skin beneath her fingers. She traced his cheekbone down to his jaw, feeling the warm surface stiffen at the touch. "And…I know for a fact, that no matter how long we keep this up, no matter how much we try…no matter how much I _really _do love you…you can never feel the same."

Dark eyes widened, before taking her withdrawing hand into his own. "Sakura–"

She silenced him with her finger to his lips. "I always thought that hearing you say my name was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and will ever hear. But, tonight, hearing you laugh certainly proved me wrong."

She stepped away from him, and looked into his eyes. She could tell Sasuke was frightened, confused, and above all…regretful. The same look that she failed to recognize on the day of their wedding. The look she ignored, so concentrated on her own bliss.

"You love him Sasuke. And there's no doubt in my mind he feels the same way."

"…But what about you?" For the first time, Sasuke looked right into her eyes. Not in the way he spoke his vows, not the way he would look into her eyes when she asked if he was alright, but in a way that would make any person's, men and women alike, knees go weak and heart beat erratically to the point of panic.

And, Sakura found herself falling head-over-heels in love with him all over again. So, she knew what she had to do.

Sakura kissed him. And she was right. Though his lips melded perfectly with hers, and though her body was in complete ecstasy, the kiss was hollow, and held no spark. She pressed herself closer against him, and though his lips began to move with her own, she knew she was forcing him to do so. She pulled away from him, eyes tearing once more. She embraced the man she loved so much, as if burning the memory into her mind.

"I love you. And I would do anything to make you happy. And being with me isn't going to make that happen." She let her arms fall to her side. Sasuke returned the embrace as she cried into his chest, feeling her tremble uncontrollably.

This was the right choice, and despite that it was almost too much to bear, she knew it was for the best. If you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, they're yours forever. And if they don't, they were never yours to begin with. She had heard that once. She believed it was foolish to ever let go of someone you loved. She couldn't stand the thought of letting Sasuke walk out of her life. Yet, now, almost a year later, she found herself doing just that. And she knew, in the bottom of her heart, that it was true. She'd let Sasuke go. And though he will never return to her, at least he'll be with the one that he truly loves. And maybe, one day, she'll be with someone who would return her love and make her happy.

After a moment, she stepped away from his embrace, her make-up smeared, and eyes red from crying. But, despite that, she smiled. "Now, let's give those eaves-droppers' a show, hm?" She pointed her thumb towards the door, Sasuke raising a brow at the several silhouettes clustered together seen through the dusty window on the door.

He groaned, knowing what was coming next.

Sakura couldn't suppress a giggle. After all, like she said: Someone was going to get pounded.

**

A loud smack was heard, followed by an absolutely ear-splitting screech. "YOU BASTAAARRRDD!!!" Sakura stomped out of the room, the crowd of people avoiding her like the plague. She slammed the front door hard enough to make a window crack and the ceiling shudder.

"I'll pay for that…" Sasuke grumbled. He rubbed a bright red mark on his face, wincing as he felt the bruise already forming. Unlike the usual wide mark of a palm, it left a more circular form. A form of a fist, to be exact. Despite the force of the punch, and some of the heart-break released in the violent form, he knew that Sakura was still hurting, and it was best if she were alone right now. They would work out the divorce the next day, and hoped that they would both find their own piece of happiness. Sakura is a strong woman. Physically and emotionally. Any man would be lucky to have her, and though Sasuke didn't love her in the way that she loved him, he was still proud to call her his wife.

He stepped out of the room and was immediately met with Naruto's worried expression. The blond lightly touched the mark, and made a face as Sasuke flinched and smacked his hand away. His features softened as he saw the melancholy and trouble in Sasuke's eyes.

Thought after thought swirled in Sasuke's head. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain this to his family? Would Sakura tell them that he was seeing a _guy_? Wait, scratch that. He and Naruto were not dating. They were simply–! …Well, maybe not.

"…Idiot…what are you doing…?"

"Hm?" Naruto hummed against his cheek, his lips applying the slightest amount of pressure to the bruising area. It was rather uncomfortable to have a moron suddenly attach himself to your face. It's even more so uncomfortable to have an entire crowd of people staring at you. Though, he couldn't say he hated the way Naruto's lips brushed against his sensitive cheek.

Dark eyes scanned the bar, seeing faces look away, other's (namely the women) swooning at the sight, and some men smirking, giving him thumbs up. He felt himself blush lightly as a man in a fedora wink at him.

"Kissing it to make it feel better…" Feeling the idiot pull away, he sent him a rather vicious glare that kept Naruto from commenting any further. "You need a place to stay tonight?" Sasuke turned to the blond, who looked at him expectantly. Naruto grinned at him, his blue eyes glinting under the bar's dim lights.

Sasuke flushed a rather lovely shade of vermillion, cursing the fact that there was no way he could come home after this. "Duh." Pale skin really did have its benefits, am I right? Cue the eye-rolling.

Instead of the expected outburst, Naruto's grin widened. A strange look of determination shone through his eyes, making Sasuke strangely uneasy. "I've got a place."

Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the bar, Kakashi's visible eye watching them from his seat. He sighed heavily, removed his mask, and took a large gulp of his beer.

"What a night…"

The bar resumed their regular business, unaware of the events that would follow the pairs' departure. All, except a grey-haired investigator.

"You gonna pay for those?" The barkeep sent him a dark look. Kakashi sighed and craned his neck to find the mugs and bottles of beer.

'Damn…'

**

When Naruto called a cab and practically shoved him inside, Sasuke was irritated. When Sasuke realized Naruto was still holding his hand, he was confused. When Sasuke tried to (unsuccessfully) extract his hand, only to have Naruto give him a hard look and grasp his hand even tighter, Sasuke was irritated once more. And a little confused. When Naruto gave the driver directions to a motel, Sasuke was curious. If the moron was just going to dump him in some motel for the night, why did he have to come along?

Wait…

Sakura, the bar, Naruto acting weird (weirder than usual anyways), and that weird guy winking at him…

Sasuke stiffened.

…He was on some hidden camera show, wasn't he?

He mentally groaned. He bet Itachi had something to do with this… But, if that was the case, which in retrospect isn't very possible at all, he should at least stick around to beat the shit out of the director, host, or cameraman. Or Naruto. Whichever one seemed best.

The ride was quiet, with Sasuke fuming the entire way.

When they arrived at the motel (which wasn't as sleazy looking as Sasuke thought it would), the two had gotten into quite an argument about who was to pay the cab fare.

"You pay for it! You're the one that needs to stay for the night!"

"What?! You're the one that dragged me out here, dumbass."

"Take that back, you bastard!"

It went on from there. After ten minutes of fighting in the back seat, the frightened driver told them it was on the house. Only if he never has to see them again. Ever. The two watched the yellow car speed off, the sound of a nearby car horn honking as it almost collided with another.

"Tch…could've avoided all that if you just paid the guy…" Naruto kicked a nearby rock as they made their way from the parking lot. He thought for a moment. "Could've avoided any potential accidents on the road, too…"

The brunet scoffed. "And why couldn't you pay for it?" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pocket, feeling his wallet in the cloth compartment. In truth, Sasuke guessed he should have paid. After all, even if Naruto wasn't with him, he'd still end up calling a cab and staying at a motel.

Naruto fell into step with Sasuke and walked closely alongside him. Sasuke was somewhat surprised when Naruto linked their arms and brought Sasuke's hand out of his pocket and entwined them together. "What are you…?" Sasuke could feel that damn blush creeping onto his cheeks again.

"'Cause I'm paying for the motel." Before Sasuke could say anymore, he was pulled inside.

The motel's lobby was practically vacant, save for the desk manager. A bored looking woman who had yet to lift her head from a magazine, sat at the front desk. As Naruto and Sasuke approached, she lazily lifted her head. She cocked a brow at the two males, which caused Sasuke to realize that the moron had yet to cease his hold on his hand. The woman, who's missing ID made it impossible to call her by name, merely smirked as she handed Naruto the room card. "Here you are, Sir. Oh, and please make sure not to cause too much of a disturbance. We do have other guests, after all." To Sasuke's utter horror, she (not so) silently mouthed to the blond, 'He looks like a real screamer.'

Naruto nervously chuckled before tugging Sasuke away before he could mangle the woman. "I-it'll be no problem." All the while, Sasuke was muttering and grumbling beside him.

"I'll be sure to send in fresh sheets in the morning."

She grinned as she heard a loud, "WHAT?!" echo down the hall.

**

When Sasuke was led down the hall to the elevator, he couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going on. He was (pretty) sure that the whole hidden camera thing was probably wrong. Why was Naruto staying in a motel? Was he having some sort of fight with Hinata? Now that he thought about it, Naruto didn't seem to talk about her often. Sasuke shook the thought out of his head. 'Don't get ahead of yourself…he's married. He's married. He's married.' Sasuke chanted it like a mantra, hoping that whatever it was that blossomed in him (was it hope?) would stop and leave. During this, he failed to notice the unreadable expression on Naruto's face. (Was it lust?)

As they stepped out of the elevator, Naruto finally released his grip on Sasuke. He walked in front of the raven, not looking back, and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Sasuke silently followed. Not long after that, they reached their room. Naruto slid the card through the slot, opened the door, and walked inside. Sasuke, still not entirely sure of what was going on, soon got his answer the moment he came into the room.

After all, being roughly shoved against the wall and having the daylights kissed out of you by your best friend gives you a pretty good idea.

Sasuke's first instinct was to shove the idiot off and kick him where it hurts. Though, Sasuke's more primal instinct was rooting for him to kiss back with everything he's got. Right now, it was hard to choose between the two.

Naruto's lips, somewhat chapped, moved roughly against his own. Though the action brought tremors of pleasure shooting down his spine, he was sure that his lips would be bruised by the end of this. Sasuke, still struggling against him, only spurred Naruto on with his actions. He gently bit his bottom lip, which earned him a gasp. The small noise only aroused him further. Wasting no time, he entered Sasuke's mouth, moaning wantonly as he tasted Sasuke for the second time. (Third, if you count their first accidental kiss.) A few weeks ago, the kiss had been nearly intoxicating, drugging him and diverting all of his senses to the outside world to the man he had pinned to the wall. The effects of the kiss seemed to overpower the alcohol dancing through his veins. Instead, it was replaced by a more potent drug and damn if he didn't love it.

This time, tasting Sasuke felt just the same as before. Except this kiss probably blew every single one before that out of the water. His head felt dizzy, his senses overpowered. All he could see, hear, smell, and feel was Sasuke. His kisses with Hinata were special; they had a certain spark. And Sasuke's? It was an explosion in comparison. The kissing grew more fervent, drawing moans from both men. Behind the distinct taste of beer, Naruto groaned at a unique flavor that belonged to Sasuke entirely. He couldn't find a name for such a succulent and addictive taste; all he knew was that he wanted more.

Sasuke couldn't suppress the moans as Naruto's tongue came to play. The wet muscle swept through his cavern, claiming it harshly. Sasuke didn't know when or how his arms got free, but he didn't use them to push Naruto away. They wrapped around his neck, drawing them closer, which gratified the blond. When they broke away for air, Sasuke barely had time to inhale oxygen to his drained lungs before the blond's lips were on his neck. Sasuke whimpered as Naruto bit a particularly sensitive area. Pale hands moved to strong shoulders, gripping them tightly to hold on for dear sanity. With every kiss, lick, bite, and suck, Sasuke could feel all resistance breaking down and every thought in his head going to mush. With one last harsh suck, strong enough to leave a delicious red mark for hours, those lips came crashing down on his once more. This time, Sasuke responded enthusiastically. Delighted to see his partner's willingness to participate, Naruto's hands became a little too adventurous.

They caressed the exposed skin between the hem of Sasuke's shirt and pants. His stomach quivered slightly under his touch as calloused fingers traced along his abs, the other hand venturing along his back. Naruto venerated the smooth, hot skin as well as the sexy little noises that escaped from Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke, for the life of him, was too drunk in pleasure to think rationally anymore. His tongue danced and slid against Naruto's, taking the blond's own essence. He felt the hands teasing along his back and abdomen; everything felt like fire, and he was sure his insides were in flames as well. He was lost in pure bliss. That was, until he felt something hard, hot, and _pulsing_ grind against him. And with that, he was hurled back into reality.

_The idiot was dry humping him!_

He growled dangerously in Naruto's mouth, the lust coursing through his body momentarily forgotten. Sasuke's arms left Naruto's shoulders and went straight for his hair, all the while; the idiot had yet to cease kissing him. He tangled his fingers in surprisingly soft golden locks and tugged rather harshly. And Naruto, being the horny idiot he was right now, groaned deeply, and to Sasuke's utter horror, increased his tempo in rocking against him. With that, Sasuke feared his rationality will be lost once more. So, he did what an intelligent, prideful, and self-capable man would do in such situations.

He kneed him in the groin. Hard.

Unfortunately for Naruto, with his erect member already straining in the confines of his jeans, the rather vicious attack left him on the floor; in pain, trying to catch his breath while his brain tried to figure out what the hell happened just now. Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling quite proud of himself. Not only did he somehow manage to break the spell (spell being the lust that shut down his brain), but he got to hurt the moron too.

"What the hell was that for you bastard?!" Naruto snarled, clearly offended by the raven's actions.

"You _fucking _attacked me!" Right now, Sasuke was determined to find that hidden camera. He ignored Naruto's scrutinizing gaze as he rummage through the room. As he flicked the light switch on, Sasuke had the urge to smack the moron… it was a _one bedroom suite._ If there were no hidden cameras, he supposed he'd have to kick the dumbass out later.

"You weren't exactly complaining until now!" Naruto raised a brow as his exclamation went unnoticed by the Uchiha, who seemed focused no trying to find something. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for a hidden camera…" Outrage momentarily forgotten, Naruto smirked and stalked over to the man. His gaze grew predatory as the brunet searched under the bed, his delightful rear in the air. Naruto made sure to turn the lights off, the sickly yellow lights flickering before it died. The only illumination provided was the soft moonlight, making Naruto scoff at the romantic aesthetic of it all.

He chuckled. "Wow, Sasuke…didn't know you were into that sort of stuff…"

"What sort of–! ..." A smack on his ass cut his sentence short. He turned red and thankfully, since his upper body was hidden under the bed, the moron couldn't see it.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Damn Naruto…

It took a lot of will power not to kill the moron this very instance. "No, Naruto…I did not mean that…" Seriously…of all the perverted little…ugh… Sasuke rose from the floor, only to be tackled back down onto the bed by a (once again) horny blond idiot.

Naruto didn't hesitate to claim Sasuke's mouth again. He ran his tongue against the raven's stubborn lips, frustrated that the bastard refused to grant him entry. He supposed he'd just have to play dirty… The blond trailed his hand down Sasuke's side, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. He brought his fingers to tease along Sasuke's inner thigh, delighting in the muffled moans he received as a response. It wasn't until he unexpectedly grasped Sasuke's hard cock (still confined in his jeans) that the raven gasped and arched his back. Using it to his advantage, Naruto thrust his tongue once more into Sasuke's mouth, savoring the raven's invigorating flavor. Meanwhile, his hands delicately stroked and pressed experimentally on the clothed, hard shaft, causing small noises to escape Sasuke's throat which were swallowed by Naruto. The raven was helpless underneath his touch, and it would be a crime not to be turned on. The beautiful and prideful man is moaning, arching to his touch, alabaster skin flushed with need, and half-lidded eyes, dark with…murder?

Naruto barely had time to contemplate the look in Sasuke's eyes before pearly white teeth clamped down on his trespassing tongue. Naruto shrieked, almost collapsing backwards. Sasuke, looking rather pleased with himself, merely smirked.

"Yu bith ma thung!" Naruto, whose tongue should be rather swollen, if not bleeding, held his hand protectively over his mouth. All in all, Sasuke should have gotten that message loud and clear.

Sasuke cocked a brow before scowling. "I'm not a bitch. And what _thong_?" Okay, maybe not… "Now, would you please stop touching me? That's not my hand you're holding, idiot." Oh, right. Naruto had yet to release his prick.

Naruto reluctantly released the (still) hard member. His tongue, which seemed to render him capable of speech despite the bite, still throbbed in his mouth uncomfortably and painfully. "Why the hell did you bite me?"

Sasuke deadpanned. "You grabbed my dick. And you attacked me. Again. You deliberately did so to shove your tongue down my throat. Need I go on?"

It was Naruto's turn to deadpan. "Don't pretend like you didn't like it, bastard."

"I never said I didn't."

Blue eyes widened at the unexpected reply. Sasuke gazed steadily into his confused cerulean, his own black eyes expressionless. It was then that Naruto realized that Sasuke was hurt. The same look all those years ago, the same look Sasuke had on his face the day he told Naruto about the move. It was the one Sasuke used when he didn't want to show weakness. It was the look he used when his heart was breaking.

"…Why?" It was all Naruto could say. It was a vague question, but he was certain that Sasuke would understand.

"Because you love your wife."

Naruto was really tired of hearing that answer. He crawled on top of the man, who ceased his struggling. His eyes merely stared into bottomless black, the man beneath him waiting for a response. And tonight, Naruto would make it clear what his response would be. "That doesn't mean I can't love you."

He was certain there was a flash of emotion (was it despair?) that flickered through obsidian eyes. But the face and expression remained indifferent. Naruto had been expecting this, and he wasn't prepared. He never was. He hoped something would just come to him, and the second Sasuke spoke, he knew something had.

"Moron, do really want to be that kind of man? The man that goes off, leaving his wife for another? For another _man_? I really thought you would have grown a brain by now."

"I would be. If it meant that I would have at least one night with you."

And, honest to god, Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He broke his gaze from him, eyes finding something interesting on the ceiling. The blond brought his hands to gently hold his face. Instead of an attack on the mouth, lightly chapped lips brushed against his warm forehead. He gently kissed down to the sensitive bruise forming on his cheek, kissed a trail to his chin, a light peck on his trembling lips, and affectionately rubbed their noses together. All the while, Sasuke felt his heart catch in his throat, as loving blue eyes never left his own. He could feel the embarrassing blush return, but at that moment, he couldn't care less. He continued the feathery kisses, one hand still holding the pale man's face steady, the other wrapping around his back to securely hold him. He wanted this to continue, but another part of him wanted to think about Hinata. And not just her, but Naruto, too. Just as Sakura had let him go, he knew he needed to do the same. He loved Naruto. He admitted it. But, he knew who his heart really belonged to.

"…Naruto…please…just…just stop this…" The voice came out frail and broken. In the back of his mind, Sasuke wondered how he became a love-struck school girl. Or better yet, Juliet.

The blond pulled away, sighing deeply. He turned to Sasuke, seeing the heartrending state he was in. He knew he was going to get his ass kicked once he said this. "Sasuke, before I say what I have to say, promise me something."

Sasuke raised a brow. "That would depend on what you want me to do."

"This will sound really selfish and really stupid if you don't let me fully explain, alright? So, just promise me…no yelling of any sort…and no hurting me…of any kind. Promise?" Blue eyes looked pleadingly into Sasuke's curious black.

Finally, he replied. "No promises."

"Sasukeee…" He whined. He just knew that bastard was going to make this hard for him…

"Fine, fine…just get on with it." Knowing Naruto, whatever he was going to say will make him want to smack him anyways.

Naruto took a dramatic amount of air into his lungs. "Alright, I love you. And yes, to prove you right, bastard, I love Hinata too, but that doesn't make me want you any less. I know it's selfish to think that way, but I'm not asking you to be my secret lover, have little affair and getaways, and I'm not asking you if you want to marry me either. All…" Naruto took another breath, looking deeply into patient black pools. "All I'm asking you to do is be with me. Even if it is _just _for one night. And, even if you don't, I already broke the vow by loving another." Naruto finished his speech, leaving Sasuke to silently reflect over what he just said.

"Well, I guess that would be my fault then?" was Sasuke's hushed reply.

"No…its Hinata's…because I fell for you first."

And with that, Sasuke just couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. He didn't howl in laughter, nor did he burst into fits of tiny giggles that left him breathless. It was the sort of laughing that was betwixt the two, yet nothing like them. The bastard laughed. And Naruto found it to be the most beautiful thing he's heard all night. All of his moans, hitches in neither his breath, nor the gasps and small mewls could compare to the sound. The bastard was laughing at him. And all he could do was laugh with him.

Sasuke tried to compose himself, but only succeeded in laughing himself to the point where he began to tear from laughing so hard. "O-okay…s-sorry…but…tha-that was the c-corniest thing…I have ever h-heard." He ceased his chuckles and regained his breath. He smiled at Naruto, shaking his head slightly.

"It's okay…but do you see what you make me do?" Naruto chuckled at his own antics. "Turned me into a fucking sap…"

"Well, at least I didn't kill you."

Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's chest, grateful that he managed to tackle the raven onto the mattress. He lazily lifted his head, grinning at the sight of a sincere smile on Sasuke's face. He nuzzled Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent. "I love your laugh…I love your smile…"

Flushing lightly, Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, well it's not like I do it often."

Naruto kissed his neck gently, pleased to see small red marks forming from his earlier actions. "Only for me, right?"

"Tch…don't get so full of yourself."

He smiled into the pale neck, before sitting up. Sasuke, bewildered by the action, followed suit. That was, until he was grabbed by both shoulders and shoved down back onto the soft bed. Before he could speak, rough lips silenced him for the third time that night.

Harsh, passionate, and needy, the lips moved against his, urging for him to participate. And Sasuke found himself giving in without a second thought. He pulled the blond closer, pale arms dragging him further down into himself by tangling themselves in blond locks. A warm tongue, surprisingly motivated for another go despite the last incident, traced along his bottom lip, requesting entrance. But, before pale lips parted, Naruto withdrew from the kiss, causing Sasuke to, much to his humiliation, whine. "Sasuke, I want you. I know you feel the same way. But, do you want _this_?"

Sasuke seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "…Do I have to bottom?"

Naruto sent him an incredulous look. "Uh…kinda."

". . ."

". . .?"

"…Fine." With that, Naruto continued to assault his already marked neck. "Y-you, Ah! Bet-better kno-w what y-you're– oh god…doing…" Naruto hummed in response, determined to leave yet another bright red mark. This made Sasuke wonder for a brief moment that Naruto must have been a very possessive animal in a past life. Nonetheless, the pale raven arched and moaned at the contact, feeling warm hands encircle his waist to bring their lower bodies together. At the feel of their erections pressed together, Naruto moaned profoundly, biting hard enough into Sasuke's neck to leave a scar. Sasuke hissed at the contact, as though he were burned. And at the intensity of the feeling, he was pretty sure he was.

The blond started with a slow rhythm, experimenting with the sweet friction before detaching from the marred neck. He hastily removed his own shirt before attempting to assist Sasuke with his. Assist, being that Sasuke was in a really bad position to remove his shirt, therefore Naruto, a little too caught up in the moment, practically ripped it off. Dang…that was Sasuke's good shirt too.

Before Sasuke could protest, or better yet hit the idiot, tan fingers were already on the pale torso, gliding along taunt muscles before a hot mouth joined them. All through this, Naruto had yet to cease grinding their lower bodies. Naruto bit, nipped, kissed, and licked a trail starting from Sasuke's collar bone all the way to his abdomen, being careful not to leave a single patch of skin untouched. He loved the feel of firm muscle, along with its smooth and supple texture. He devoured the taste of Sasuke's skin; the subtle taste of salt and a small hint of spiciness. Aided by the pale moonlight, the surface appeared tantalizing and almost ethereal. Naruto was pretty damn sure that Sasuke was just about the most delicious thing he's ever seen. But, ramen did make a good second.

While Naruto was busy eating him alive, Sasuke was in limbo, caught between flipping them over and taking charge, or letting the moron continue with the arousing torture. He settled with the latter, though the former was looking better and better each time another agonizing groan escaped his lips. His hands fisted the sheets, his knuckles turning paper white from the strain. Sasuke knew that if he let his hands wander freely, they'd probably go straight for Naruto's dick, squeezing the life out of the organ until it exploded. Either that or they'd go for the moron's face. In the form of a punch. After all, Sakura wasn't the only one who could throw a mean right hook. Another bite at a sensitive patch of skin sent Sasuke writhing in ecstasy. If the raven thought his body was on fire before, then he must be in hell right now. With, of course, his body on fire. Though, nothing could compare to the almost scalding heat of Naruto's body on top of his. If hell and fire felt this good, maybe he wouldn't mind visiting his brother there in the afterlife.(Once they've actually died of course.)

Naruto withdrew his mouth from Sasuke's body, the brunet arching for the touch once more. However, obsidian eyes flew open before squeezing shut. Naruto played with the pale pink bud, watching with perverted fascination as the man beneath him reacted wonderfully to the delicate touch.

"You know, I always wondered why men have nipples…heh, I guess this is the answer." He pressed it slightly, drawing a gasp from the pale, sensitive body.

"Y-you _fucking_ asshole…" was his reply.

"Sorry bastard, but it's _your_ asshole I'll be fucking." He chuckled as he felt Sasuke's cock twitch, along with his own. "Dirty talk turns you on? My, my, my Sasuke…I didn't know you were _this_ kinky."

"I-idiot." It was actually quite shameful to be aroused by such words, but at this point, he found himself caring less and less. After all, by the idiot's hardening cock, he liked it just as much.

"I didn't really think about you having such a provocative body either." He emphasized this by pinching the nipple harshly, eliciting a cry from the brunet. He brought his smirking mouth to the shell of Sasuke's ear, as if whispering a dark secret. "Well, maybe I did. In the showers, when no one was home…in the bar, when I'm drunk as hell…in the alley, when we made out…" His rhythm had gotten much faster, drawing more moans and gasps as their clothed cocks teased and rubbed against eachother. "My favorite is the shower…there, where no one can see, or hear me…and in my dirty mind, there was nothing that could hold me back from taking you…"

"S-shut u-up…" If Naruto continued this, he would come. Very, very soon. And hard.

"You want me to stop, Sasuke? Alright, I guess that can't be helped." He stopped the grinding against him, and to Sasuke's uttermost embarrassment, his own hips were still moving, trying to find some sort of relief. And, to Sasuke's absolute horror, Naruto climbed off of him, but not to leave. No, after that, he wasn't going anywhere. He seated himself in just about the most awkward and humiliating place if Sasuke were in his right mind. Too bad, that in his lust-fogged mind, it was about the most erotic: Right between Sasuke's legs.

"You're hard", he commented. Though lust-fogged, Sasuke's mind still wanted to beat the crap out of Naruto by stating the obvious in such an arrogant manner.

"What the hell did I tell you about shutting up?"

Naruto chuckled darkly; enjoying the fire in Sasuke's striking black eyes. "Don't worry…I'll have my mouth full in just a bit. Be patient, Sasuke." The moron seemed bent on interrupting him that night. He removed Sasuke's belt, undid the button, and, with some difficulty due to Sasuke's impressive erection, pulled down the zipper. Before Sasuke could even utter a single word. He pulled the denim material completely off, exposing smooth, porcelain legs (was it natural for a man to be that hairless?). He then yanked off the silk boxers (black, no surprise there…) and stared blatantly and hungrily at Sasuke's prick. To somewhat his dismay, it was around the same length as his own. He was actually hoping for Sasuke to be at least a few inches short of his own, but after seeing the stiff cock, Naruto felt more excited than competitive.

He teased along the shaft, delighting in Sasuke hiss and moan. The head, already leaking precum, was almost purple, and begging to be released. One hand moved to stroke the length, the other busied itself with fondling the raven's balls. Sasuke's face was contorted with a mix of pain, arousal, and frustration. His pale skin made his crimson flush evident and shallow, ragged breaths caused his chest to rise and fall rapidly. Beautiful. Abso-fucking-lutely beautiful. He pressed his finger to the slit of the head, hearing Sasuke cry out his name in response. The last thing the raven saw before he shut his eyes and his body seize in rapture was Naruto, licking his lips, and taking his dick into the searing cavern of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke was sure he screamed. And by the way Naruto gripped his thighs, and sucked ruthlessly, he loved it. Naruto's tongue in his mouth was nothing compared to Naruto's mouth enveloped in his member. The tongue continued to tease, taste, and play with the slit, lapping at the dripping precum. Naruto, being inexperienced, just followed his instinct. This was his fist time _giving_ a blowjob after all. The way Naruto liked it was hard and unforgiving. Sucking in such a way that he's sure he'd come after just a few minutes. That's not to say he didn't like a little teasing either. He gave it the way he'd want to take it. And, judging by the way Sasuke's hands just left the sheets and flew to his hair, gripping his locks tightly; he liked it that way too.

The hands forced him to take more and more of the raven's length, and to Naruto's surprise, he found himself rather enjoying it. He bit along the member, his teeth pressing onto the sensitive skin carefully. He didn't think Sasuke would appreciate him leaving a bite mark on his dick, after all. The musky scent of Sasuke's sex didn't bother him as much as he originally thought it would. In fact, in was actually arousing. The bittersweet and salty taste of the precum didn't bother him at all either. In fact, he liked it so much that he ended up just drinking it. Out of curiosity, he once whacked off in the shower when he was a teenager, to see what it tasted like, and to figure out why some teenage girls would brag about sucking some guy's dick only to drink it all up. He tasted it on his fingers after he came, and found it utterly disgusting. But now, he was practically begging for more. He supposed it was because it was Sasuke's. Things always tasted better with the bastard.

It was a few moments after thinking that, Sasuke gripped his hair to the past the point of pain, started convulsing, and emptied himself into Naruto's mouth. The pale body lay limp, exhausted and spent. He opened an eye, and to his amusement, found Naruto chocking on his seed. He smirked. 'Serves him right.'

Naruto glared, but grinned all the same. He managed to swallow most of his come, although he ended up coughing some of it out. 'Stupid gag reflex…' He crawled to Sasuke's weary form, already beginning to snuggle into the blanket… After all, coming that hard would have exhausted anyone out. It's just too bad he hadn't come yet.

"Sasuke, glad to see you're nice and cozy after your orgasm and all, but there's one little problem…" He brought the limp hand over his own covered erection. Immediately, dark eyes snapped open. "I'm still horny. And I haven't fucked you yet." It really was amazing how Naruto's dick hadn't tore through the cloth.

Naruto flipped Sasuke onto his stomach, groping the firm flesh of his ass as the man beneath him yelped in shock. His finger danced along the crevice, teasing the hole as he approached it. Sasuke groaned, muffled from the pillow he stuffed his face into. Though, nothing could muffle the sharp intake of breath (which was really hard to do when you're have a face full of pillow) when the finger dared to penetrate him. Naruto groaned, his cock throbbing at the feel of the tight heat immediately swallowing his finger. Just a finger. And Naruto was already panting from the sensation of it alone. He could just imagine his cock penetrating him. Fuck…he knew Sasuke was a tight ass, but he didn't think his ass would be that fucking _tight._ Sasuke, whimpering as the finger was removed, could only anticipate what would come next. He heard the noise of clothes rustling, maybe a pop of a button, and a hiss of relief, as Naruto probably freed his rock-hard erection. It was when Sasuke realized that Naruto did, in fact, free his dick did he start to panic. It was when Naruto placed the throbbing flesh against the cleft of Sasuke's ass did he almost start hyperventilating. Had the moron no sense of preparation?!

"Dumbass! You better not even think of putting your dick anywhere _near_ my ass without preparing me!" Thankfully, Sasuke managed to lift his head from the pillow before the blond began to press in.

"I know _that_, bastard." Truthfully, he had forgotten all about that. Damn…so close to screwing that tight hole, too. "…Uh…got any lube?"

Sasuke swore that he was with possibly _the_ most horny and ill-prepared idiot in this side of the galaxy. He felt a vein of annoyance throb.

"So…I uh…guess that means no? Oh well then…" Sasuke, who was searching for any sort of lubrication, maybe hidden underneath the pillow, missed the last sentence. After all, the desk manager seemed all too knowing as to what this night led up to.

'Aha!' He knew that there would be lube somewhere. Alas, he was a little too late as Naruto already had other plans. Before Sasuke could open his mouth to inform the moron that he found it, what came out instead was a scream; a very loud one, to be exact. All because some moron decided that since using his _fingers_ (which actually would have done alright if he just slicked it up with the lube in Sasuke's hand or saliva) would seem a little painful, used his freaking _tongue_ instead. So, yes…a tongue in one's ass would qualify for a scream of such intensity. The fact that said owner of tongue is making use of his hands by spreading the cheeks apart could also explain the chocked whimper Sasuke emitted.

His knees, which originally lifted him so he could search for the lube, were buckling, as Naruto withdrew his hands, only to stroke Sasuke's hardening length dangling between pale legs. Sasuke then realized what a degrading position he was in. Face-down in a pillow, on his knees, ass in the air, and Naruto stretching him with his tongue. It was utterly humiliating. And he was turned on; his cock was already hard. God…what the fuck did that moron do to him?

The moron in question, was tongue-fucking him. He supposed that word would be appropriate if he was using his tongue to penetrate and mimic the actions his own dick would perform on the slowly loosening, yet tight as hell ass. He wasn't all too sure whether or not sticking your tongue in someone's butt was really orthodox, but all he knew was that it was helping. The hole was loosening, and he couldn't wait until he could replace his tongue with something much bigger and much more pleasurable. Naruto supposed that he should be thankful for Sasuke's obsessive tendency to be grime-free. Leave it to him to clean every nook and cranny of his provocative body thoroughly. Otherwise, Naruto would have never used his tongue. All his muscle could taste and feel was Sasuke. Purely Sasuke. After a particularly deep thrust, he felt the ass clench tightly around him. He heard Sasuke gasp loudly into the pillow and shudder violently. Naruto made a mental note to find that spot later. He then spotted the lube in Sasuke's limp grasp.

Sasuke, still trying to recover from when Naruto hit that spot inside of him, offered no resistance when the blond pulled away and flipped him onto his back. The faint sound of a bottle opening and substance being squirted out was heard. He looked dazedly at the figure looming over him, blue eyes glinting lustfully under the moonlight. "As much as I'd love to fuck you with your ass in such a lovely position, I'd rather see your face…" He brought his lips to Sasuke's, the raven moaning as he could taste himself in Naruto's mouth. He pulled away, whispering against his lips. "And I'd much rather hear you scream."

Without warning, Naruto aligned his throbbing member to Sasuke's hole and pushed. And yes, Sasuke did scream. Rather loudly, in fact. It wasn't exactly Naruto's fault either. He really thought he had stretched the raven enough, but _damn._ It took most of his willpower not to thrust all the way into the tight heat. The flesh clenching around him told his dick to move, but the pained and outraged look on Sasuke's face told him that if he did so, he'd wake up missing his dick in the morning.

"Does it hu–"

"YES, YOU MOTHERFUCKING JACKASS! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" It's surprising how articulate Sasuke can be, even when a dick was up his butt.

"O-okay, oaky! Relax…just relax…" He felt the clenching ease a little. His hand reached between them, stroking Sasuke's member to distract him from the pain.

"Nh…Na…Naruto…" Shit…why did the bastard always have to do this to him? Moan his name like that and expect him to keep still when all he wanted to do at that moment was screw him into the mattress? That was why Naruto almost whooped for joy when Sasuke nodded his head, indicating for him to move.

He tried not to thrust too deeply, because from the pained expression on Sasuke's face, he knew that a deep, rough, fucking wasn't what he could handle at that moment. He drove into him, hoping to find that spot that would make Sasuke feel so much pleasure, he'd surely pass out by the end of it. That is, unless Naruto got frustrated enough to just fuck Sasuke despite the deadly consequences. And thankfully, for both of them, Naruto managed to brush up against that bundle of nerves. Sasuke gasped, clenching around Naruto's member as the blond's last string of control snapped. The shallow thrusts were gone, replaced by deeply penetrating jabs that brought Sasuke spiraling into ecstasy. His hands long left the sheets, and were now clawing at Naruto's back, desperate to cling onto something.

Cries, moans, and broken words filled their ears; the distinct noise of skin slapping against skin was heard when there was a moment without vocal noise. Sasuke, already suspecting Naruto's animalistic behavior in bed, could barely hold onto sanity as said animalistic behavior revealed itself. Eventually Naruto would learn to interpret Sasuke's moans to be saying, '_Slow down, Speed up, Stop, Keep going'_ but right now, all Naruto could hear was, '_Take me, Fuck me, Screw me, Love me.'_ Either way, since Sasuke couldn't decide what he wanted (except Naruto. He knew he wanted him), the blond's interpretation worked out pretty well. Each violent thrust to Sasuke's prostate brought him closer to his release. Their fucking, love-making, whatever you called it, wasn't perfect. It was clumsy, raw, animalistic, painful, euphoric, passionate, unforgettable, and didn't last too long, since neither of them could hold back. It was all of that. It wasn't perfect. And to them, that made it all the more enjoyable.

Meeting each thrust and moving in synch proved to be much harder that both had thought. With every gasp, cry, and moan, Naruto's thrusts increased in speed, while Sasuke, too dazed in pleasure with a small tinge of pain every rough movement, decided that though letting the moron have his way with him proved to be a huge blow to his ego, it also proved better than moving clumsily and cause the idiot to miss that spot that made him writhe in rapture and scream Naruto's name.

With one last stroke down Sasuke's length and one last slam into his body, he exploded, crying out Naruto's name loud enough to earn banging on the wall from flabbergasted guests. Sasuke came so hard, he saw white, and tightened around Naruto so much that the blond came, not too long after him, seeing stars. Naruto grunted out Sasuke's name, emptying himself into the abused hole. He collapsed onto the warm, naked body, feeling the after effects of his orgasm take effect.

It was like some unwritten rule to be cuddle after sex. He shifted to the side and brought Sasuke up to his chest. A harsh jab told Naruto that Sasuke had never heard of such rule. Naruto pouted, but wrapped an arm around the pale waist, pulling him close before the bastard inched too far from him. Of course, Sasuke grunted and attempted to struggle his way free.

Naruto smiled and couldn't help saying it. "I love you, Sasuke…"

"Hn…" Nonetheless, Naruto grinned. It was okay…he'd wait forever for Sasuke to say it back. He placed a small kiss on Sasuke's head, snuggling closer to the warm body.

After a few moments of silence, when Sasuke thought Naruto had gone to sleep, he whispered, as soft as he could, "Love you too…Naruto…" A loud 'Aw!' was heard before he was practically suffocated into the idiot's chest. "D-dumbass!"

**

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke was on his back, snoring into the pillow like there was no tomorrow. He grimaced as he felt come on his stomach from last night, and winced at how pissed and sore Sasuke would be when he woke up. He rolled to his side, groaning as his stiff muscles reacted from such a tiring night. He stretched before walking over to a small suitcase he had ready for the aftermath of last night's…whatever you want to call it. He didn't know how the night would go…but at least he anticipated the outcome.

He picked out some clothes that were suitable for Sasuke and laid them down on the bed next to him. Next, he placed a bottle of water and some painkillers on the bedside table. He then placed some towels, (God knows how long some towels have been in the hotel bathroom), soap, shampoo, and a toothbrush, and toothpaste on the empty space on the bed. He knew he was going to get his ass kicked later for leaving, but he had to take care of some things first.

Sasuke shifted in his sleep, seeking Naruto's warmth. The blond smiled fondly at him, leaning down on the sleeping figure and giving him a light kiss on the forehead. His heart beat a little too quickly as Sasuke's face softened at the contact. "Go back to sleep, Sasuke…I'll call you later." He knew Sasuke couldn't hear him, but it made him feel a little bit better. He placed a note explaining that he had to go and to expect a call from him a little after noon next to the painkillers. He noticed some red marks on bed, wincing at the thought that he tore Sasuke's ass. He'll just have to pick up more painkillers later. And maybe a helmet along with some body pads.

He showered as quietly as he could and dressed, glad to see that Sasuke was still asleep. He slipped out the door, blushing as a 'Do Not Disturb' sign was placed on the handle. He gulped as he broke his promise about 'keeping it quiet'. But he grinned as he remembered that the manager was right. Sasuke was a screamer. Not much of a cuddler, but a very loud screamer to make up for that fact.

Naruto approached the front desk, and to his mortification, the same woman was there. She smiled knowingly, and handed him the spare room card he was going to ask for, as he left the original with Sasuke. "Don't worry about the noise. Most of our guests were too embarrassed to complain." She smiled once again as Naruto gave her a sheepish grin.

He felt a vibration in his pocket. Naruto excused himself before retrieving his cell phone. The screen read, 'Hinata.' He pressed the green button, accepting the call, only to say, "Hinata…we need to talk later. I'll see you at home." He ended the call, knowing that that he'd be faced with the most difficult conversation in his life. But, he already decided. He loved Hinata, and though that may never change, he loved Sasuke as well. So much so that he was willing to do this. Love, to him, wasn't fickle. It just grew stronger with different people. And it grew like wildfire for Sasuke.

Before he stepped out, the manager called to him. "Oh, and sir…please keep any knowledge of the security cameras placed in every room to yourself. It's bad publicity if it ever got out." She smirked, returning to her work.

Naruto paled. The bastard was right about that after all…

* * *

A/N: And it's over! The longest piece of crap I've come up with yet! (27 pages on Word) Not…uhm…not to mention this was my first time writing a lemon…so...err… be kind about that…

Criticize my lack of organization, my repetitive use of words and actions, my awkward sentence structures, grammatical/spelling errors, and my lack of logic in any of this…but be a little kinder with the lemon, please? I know…to some, it might have been very short, and to many, not very uh…'descriptive'… but yeah XD

Oh, and about the fedora…XD sorry, just couldn't help myself. Sure it was cheesy (as well as my attempt at fluff), but eh… If any of you are confused about anything, don't hesitate to ask~

Uhm, I think this is the first time I'm asking this too, but please review? Even if it's all just flames, I'd like to hear what your thought. Oh, and (late) Happy Turkey Day :D (Finished at 1:30 p.m Thanksgiving)


End file.
